greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Multiversial Encyclopedia Wiki
EVEN IN THE MULTIVERSE, WAR AND PEACE IS SUCH A FICKLE THING "The Multiverse, a place where ancient empires lived and died. For over a Centrillion years an ruthless Empire that calls itself the Empire of the Combine Race have been planned on the complete conquest of the Multiverse, 352 years have passed since Invasion of Golmar Earth and since then a brutal war waged on, Now a few heroes of the past have not only awakened to a Universe but a Multiverse at war. Many Empires rise to became the centre of the Multiverse's power but just as often fall as well, for in the multiverse, nothing is for certain, no matter the size or the power of the empire, for which, it will only be a matter of time before your civilization became forgotten and whoms corpse is left to be picked off by another younger civilization, but remember this, for this multiverse one thing is certain, war and peace will always occur and always bring uncertainity with them" EXPLORE THE GREAT MULTIVERSE Welcome to the Multiversial Encyclopedia Wiki This is the wiki about the Great Multiverse and the many different forms of it. This is mostly for the fans of the series and for those who are working with it. -Dr. Ivan Moffitt The Multiversial Encyclopedia In truth, this wiki serves as a "codex" so to speak, it'll have mainly the civilizations that's in the story as well as the wars, technology and people in said story. In better terms, it serves as an overview for the story itself. and for anyone who complains about 'Lore' here, please understand that this wikia is a fanon wikia, basically a glorified fanfic, ever been to Fanon sites? like Star Wars Fanon? it's like that The Timeline * 650 Centrillion B.N.E to 148 Centrillion - Age of Elders * 148 Centrillion B.N.E to 0 - Age of Ancients * 0 to 1350 - Age of Uncertainty * 1350 to 2372- First Multiverse War (Broken Age) * 2372 to 2753- First Aftermath (Time to Rebuild) * 2753 to 3142- Second Multiverse War (Civil War) * 3142 to 3192- Second Aftermath (Uncertainty) * 3192 to 3642- Infection War (Plague's Released) * 3642 to 4004- Unity Era (Coming Storm) * 4004 to 4752- Third Multiverse War (Sins of the Father) * 4752 to 9965- Third Aftermath (Federation Triumphant) Universes * Pol Universe * Dol Universe * Zol Universe * Gil Universe * Gizzer Universe * Goo'iiki Universe * Riz'ro Universe * Filo Universe * Viau Universe * Duyi'zu Universe * Bab'lonin Universe * Fop'lla Universe * Vop'lla Universe * Gi'ru Universe * Golmar Universe * Vuyi'uio Universe * Xuy'ui Universe * Bouyi'uyy Universe * Fui'uiknij Universe * Eur'uui Universe more to be added Works and Medias based on the Great Multiverse Video Games * Great Multiverse: Allied Assault (Star Wars Rebel Assault inspired) * Great Multiverse: Allied Assault 2: The Story of Samantha Carter * Great Multiverse: Multiversal Battlegrounds * Great Multiverse: Battlefront (inspired by the Star Wars Battlefront games) * Great Multiverse: Battlefront 2 * Great Multiverse Battlefront - Blazkowicz's Squadron * Great Multiverse Battlefront - Infection War * Great Multiverse Battlefront 3 * Great Multiverse Battlefront - Nationalist Wars * Great Multiverse Battlefront - Allison's Stories * Great Multiverse: Combined Forces (Star Wars Dark Forces inspired) * Great Multiverse: Femme Fatale: Combined Forces II * Great Multiverse: Femme Fatale: Mysteries of the Eldan (expansion) * Great Multiverse: Femme Fatale II: Coalition Outcast * Great Multiverse: Femme Fatale: Bipandra * Great Multiverse: Alliance Commando * Great Multiverse: Alliance Commando 2 - Marian Hawke * Great Multiverse: Axis Commando * Great Multiverse: Axis Commando - Combine Squad * Great Multiverse: Civilizations at War (Star Wars: Empire at War inspired) * Great Multiverse: Sins of a Combine Empire (Sins of a Solar Empire inspired) * Great Multiverse: Armored Command * Great Multiverse: Starship Commander * Great Multiverse: Elite Force * Great Multiverse: Elite Force 2 * Great Multiverse: Shattered Multiverse (Star Trek: Shattered Universe and Star Wars: Rogue Squadron Inspired) * Great Multiverse: Shattered Multiverse II: Sera * Great Multiverse Online (Star Wars: The Old Republic (or Star Wars Galaxies) and EvE Online inspired) * Heroes of the Great Multiverse (Heroes of Dragon Age inspired) * Great Multiverse: Heroes of the Alliance (Star Wars: KotOR inspired) * Great Multiverse: Night Elf Spy (Metal Gear Solid-inspired) * Great Multiverse: Armada (Star Trek Armada-inspired) * Great Multiverse: Armada II * Great Multiverse: Armada III - Young's Revenge * Great Multiverse: Masters of the War (DOTA-inspired game) * Great Multiverse: Demolition * Great Multiverse: Shadows of the Empires * Great Multiverse: Great Battle of Endor * Great Multiverse: Battle for the Universe (Steel Panthers inspired game) * Great Multiverse: Multiversial Combat (Star Wars Commander inspired) * Great Multiverse: Nova (StarCraft Ghost and Star Wars: 1313 inspired) * Great Multiverse: William Riker (Star Wars Yoda Stories inspired) * Great Multiverse: Commanders (Masters of Orion and Star Wars Rebellion inspired) * Great Multiverse: The Phase Unleashed (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Inspired) * Great Multiverse: Aces Alliance (Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance and Jane's Fighters Anthology inspired) * Great Multiverse: Ace Combat (Ace Combat inspired game) * Great Multiverse: Elder's Glory (Europa Universalis games inspired) * Great Multiverse: Ancient Days (Victoria games inspired) * Great Multiverse: Age of Uncertainty (Darkest Days games inspired) * Angry Birds Great Multiverse * Lego Great Multiverse The Complete Saga * Great Multiverse: Final Lines * Great Multiverse: Combat Squad * Great Multiverse: War for Riz'ro * Great Multiverse: Verge * Great Multiverse: Synth * Great Multiverse: Shattered Lio'kini * Great Multiverse: Ship of the Line * Great Multiverse the Ancient War Comic Books * Great Multiverse: Allison's Tales * Great Multiverse: Alliance * Great Multiverse: Dawn of the Alliance * Great Multiverse: The Days of the Human Empire * Great Multiverse: Axis * Great Multiverse: Blazkowicz * Let's Kill All The Senates * Great Multiverse Tales * Great Multiverse Manga * Great Multiverse: Tag and Bink (Star Wars Tag and Bink inspired comic) * Great Multiverse (IDW Publishing) * I Have Heard the Angels Singing * Great Multiverse:Crisis on Infinite Multiverses (Crisis On Infinite Earths) * Great Multiverse:Infection Night (Green Lantern Blackest Night) * Great Multiverse:Dark Multiverse ( Tales From The Dark Multiverse) Novels * Splinter of the Minds Eye * Heir to the Axis * Shadows of the Empires * Darth Plagueis: The Corruption * The Amita Trilogy * Allegiance * The Approaching Dark Storm * Dark Oath * Children of the Empire * Death Star * Death Troopers * Zuko * Elara: Lockdown * Destiny Ascension * The Courtship of the Pure Emperor * Crosscurrent * Crucible * The Crystal Planet * High Lord: Rise of Aeon Thanatos * Elara: The Tyro * The Ru'afo Trilogy * The Jonathan O'Neil Adventures * The Separatist Elves * Dark Depths of the Mind * Soldiers of Endor * Great Multiverse: Destiny Films * Great Multiverse: The Motion Picture * Great Multiverse: The Wrath of Mengsk * Great Multiverse: The Search for Skywalker * Great Multiverse: The Allied Home * Great Multiverse: The Lost Tales * Great Multiverse: The Undiscovered Universes * Great Multiverse: A Call to Arms * Great Multiverse: In the Beginning * Great Multiverse: River of the Life * Great Multiverse: The Axis Gathering * Great Multiverse: The Legend of the One-Four-One * Great Multiverse: The Endor War * Great Multiverse: Tatooine Crisis (From Russia With Love film inspired) * Great Multiverse: Sylvanas's Fall Television * Great Multiverse: Sirens: The Story of Maya * Great Multiverse: Imperialist Generations * Great Multiverse: The Animated Series * Great Multiverse: Ewoks * Great Multiverse: The Second War (Star Wars Clone Wars Inspired) * Great Multiverse: Revolution * Great Multiverse Holiday Special Role Playing-Games * Great Multiverse: Role Playing Game Audio Books * The Golmar Earth War * Geonosis: The Story of Poggle the Lesser * Endor: The Bloodiest Battle * Derrial Book: The Empire's Informant * Allison: The Arm of Immoren * The Lost Place (part of the Freddy's Recordings) * Blazkowicz vs. Deathshead * River Tam's Dairy * Marian Hawke Tabletop Games * Great Multiverse Trading Card Game * Settlers of Great Multiverse * Great Multiverse: The Miniature Wargame Reference Books * The Multiversal Encyclopedia * The Multiversal Source Book * The Essential Guide to Characters * The New Essential Chronology * The New Essential Guide to Multiversal Species * The New Essential Guide to Characters * The Essential Atlas * The Essential Guide to Warfare * Great Multiverse: The Visual Dictionary * Great Multiverse: Incredible Cross Sections: Alliance of Nations * Great Multiverse: Incredible Cross Sections: Axis of Empires * Great Multiverse: Incredible Cross Sections: The Horde and other Independent Factions * Great Multiverse: Incredible Cross Sections: Imperialist Alliance * Great Multiverse: Incredible Cross Sections: Pact of Revolutionary Civilizations * Great Multiverse: Incredible Cross Sections: Hegemony of Independent States * Great Multiverse: The Official Starships Collection Latest activity Category:Browse